


Stress Relief

by Miragefiction



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin - Freeform, Chrom x Robin, F/M, Female Robin - Freeform, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miragefiction/pseuds/Miragefiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom and Robin are at a loss for a strategy when the Shepherds are cornered by the Plegian army. With their Emotions running high, they find solace in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

Robin sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Her tactician robes were weighing heavily on her shoulders tonight. They had been staring at the map in front of them for what seemed like hours now. It was a huge sprawling thing, hand drawn and annotated with her own precise script, spreading out over the entire table and flattened with the help of carefully placed candlesticks, books, and empty dinner plates. There will tiny figures representing the Ylisse and enemy units littered over the paper field. Usually, she saw a victory so clearly, but tonight no matter what angle she seemed to look at it, the Shepherds were cornered and beaten. Prince Chrom seemed to have come to the same conclusion. They stood and stared down at the table somberly, side by side. 

“I’ve brought you both some tea!” Lissa called brightly from outside the tent. When there was no response to her call, she pulled open the flap and entered slowly. “Oh, you are in here. Did you not hear me...?”

Chrom seemed to startle to attention. “Oh, sorry Lissa. Thank you. We’re just a bit ... preoccupied.” He took a mug and drank it eagerly.

“Robin?” Lissa said, coming to her side and touching her elbow gently, “Tea?”

“Hmm? Oh, thank you.” Robin said, eyes never leaving the map in front of her. She took the tea cup automatically, raising it almost to her lips before setting it down without tasting it. Frowning, she leaned out over the table deep in concentration.

Lissa watched her with concern, glancing down at map herself with a worried expression.

“Thank you, Lissa.” Chrom repeated, ushering her towards the door. “Have a good night.”

“But brother...” She said softly, “Will we be okay tomorrow?”

“Of course.” He said softly, “We’ll figure it out. Get some rest.”

Reluctantly, she left.

Chrom closed the flap behind her and returned to the table. “Perhaps we should take a break?” He said, putting a hand on Robin’s shoulder. “Give it a fresh look in an hour?”

Robin clearly had trouble tearing her eyes away from the map, but Chrom led her away by the arm with a firm but gentle grip. He angled her towards a chair and sat her down and put her teacup back in her hand.

She blinked at the cup for a moment, as if coming awake, and then brought it to her lips to finally drink. Relived, Crom sat down across from her. They drank in silence. The tea was good, hot and slightly bitter with a faint hint of spice. They had run out of sugar stores many weeks ago, but Robin had always preferred her tea black anyway. She drank it slowly, savoring the bitter tang. It made her feel warmer and more tired. Sighing, she sat her tea cup back on the table and stood up, sliding the cloak off her shoulders. She turned and draped it over the back of her chair and stretched, raising her arms up over her head. Her chemise underneath was slightly damp with sweat and clung to her skin. She plucked at it for a moment, letting the cool air under the fabric and then smoothed it down against her chest. When she turned back around she noticed Chrom was watching her with a slightly dazed look on his face.

She smirked at him a little. “What? Did you forget I was actually a woman again?”

He blinked and turned away quickly. “What? Ah! N-no, no of course not!” He sputtered. “How could I?”

Her smile grew slightly and she sat down and took up her teacup again. “That’s a good question.”

It had been several weeks since he had accidentally caught her in the bath. She had been awfully vexed and incredibly embarrassed in the moment, but soon it had turned to amusement when she accidentally walked in on him. They were even now, at least. Since then, every once and a while she had noticed him watching her. He seemed more aware of her somehow, and she of him. It was not uncomfortable, per se, but there was a tension growing between them that hadn’t been there before. In battle, they had become a near unstoppable force, fighting and moving together like a well-oiled machine. Off of the battlefield they had become quite companionable, spending most of their time in each other’s presence whether in an official or casual setting. Robin had grown quite fond of him, though she had tried to keep such feelings to herself. There was not much room for romance when fighting a war, after all, much less when said potential romance involved royalty. She could tell Chrom had been struggling with such sentiments as well. It seemed to her that he was trying very hard to not think on it too much.

‘He’s trying very desperately to not think about me naked right now.’ She mused.

Face red, Chrom turned away and glared back in the direction of the map and table. “We’re... We’re in a desperate situation, it seems. How are we going to get out of this with our hides?”

Back to work it was, she thought, spirits dropping. “I don’t know. We’re hemmed in from all sides. The canyons to our east and west, the mountains at our backs, and only the narrow path to the north, which is surely heavily guarded by the Plegians. If we try and push our way through their forces there we will be summarily stomped.”

“If only there was another way... Somehow we must get the drop on them. Or perhaps retreat for now? Isn’t there a way through the mountains?”

“We could try trudging up the steep hills,” She said glumly, “But I’m afraid we would be severely slowed with all our cargo. They’d catch up to us quickly, and take us from behind without so much as buying us dinner first.”

He paused, thrown off guard by her colorful metaphor. Clearing his throat, he continued. “Well perhaps we will have to leave our wagons and simply run for it. I’d rather have my people alive and hungry than murdered on the morrow.”

“It’s still awfully risky.” She said grimly, gripping the edge of the table with some force. “And frustrating! I’m sure our numbers are actually better than theirs. Our fighters are better, too. We hacked off the head of their forces days ago. It’s just the last dregs of their troops haranguing us now.”

“But they have the advantage of the terrain. We’re bottlenecked across the bridge, and they’ll be able to take us out one by one if we try and come at them.” Chrom said, “If only there weren’t these canyons here we could certainly trounce them in a fair fight!”

“It’s no use.” Robin sighed, “We’ll just have to turn tail and retreat into the mountains. Damn it all!”

Chrom put a reassuring arm around her shoulders. Feeling defeated and drained, she leaned against his side. For a long moment, they were quiet.

“We’ve done all we can for now.” She said finally, starting to pull away. “It’s best we both get some rest.”

He held her fast. “I don’t think I will be able to sleep.” He said softly, “Not for a while. Will you say with me, for just a moment?”

“I... Of course.” She replied. 

Again they were silent, tension riding high in the air. His arm around her felt very warm. His hand was against her shoulder, but it slipped down to the small of her back and she felt herself flush.

“R-Robin, you must know, I... I have a... A very strong regard for you.” He said, voice uneven and stilted. 

She had to laugh a little. “Is that what they’re calling it nowadays?”

She could almost feel him get warmer at her side. “Wh-what?”

“I’m sorry, please go on.” She said, biting back a grin.  
“What I’m trying to say,” He mumbled, “Is that... I... I greatly enjoy our repor. I uh... I... You’re a lovely wo... Person.”

“A lovely person?” She laughed, “Why thank you, sir. Do I have a winning personality as well? Do I work well with others?”

He was confused by her jest, and laughed nervously. “I... I feel that we work well together.”

She smiled up at him, head tilted. “I feel the same.”

“Y-you do?”

“Certainly. You have quite a way with words, Prince Chrom.”

“You’re teasing me.” He said, looking a little disappointed. 

“Yes, a little.” She admitted, bumping his side with her hip. “It’s a bit fun, you see. But... I also... Have a very strong regard for you.”

“I-is that so?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“After tomorrow, we may be on the run. Fighting for our lives.”

She nodded, bouncing against his shoulder slightly. “Yes. Same old, same old.”

“If you were to be hurt, to be k-killed, I... I would regret not asking you...”

“Yes...?”

He took a deep breath and seemed to steel himself. “Will you marry me, Robin?”

She had been expecting a confession, yes, but she hadn’t expected him to quite take it that far. “Oh!” She said, speechless. “Oh... Chrom...! I... I...”

“I know this is not the proper way to ask such things,” He said, words coming out in a rush, “And I don’t even have a ring to give you or... And we’d need to wait until after the war to really have a ceremony or anything but... But... Robin I want you to be my wife. I... I love you. I want to stand beside you, always.”

She was quite sure she was now red from head to toe. “H-how in the world can you say such embarrassing things so earnestly?” She said tremulously. 

He moved and took her by the shoulders and turned her so they were face to face. “I... I felt I must say them. I must say them before they get away from me again, before this moment is gone and we’re fighting again. Robin... Can you answer me? Will you... be my wife?”

“You certainly never do things halfway!” She laughed, but she could feel tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. 

“I’ve... I’ve shocked you.” He said softly, “I’m sorry.”

“No, no it’s not that. Well, you’ve surprised me, yes, but... I... Chrom, I... I don’t need a ring or pretty words. I just ... I would like to stay with you. Tonight and always.”

He tucked one hand against her cheek, brushing the fall of her bangs out of her eyes with his thumb. She looked up into his handsome, honest face, blushing ear to ear, and felt her heart nearly burst out of her chest. He leaned down and kissed her, clumsily at first, and then with more vigor. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed up and into him. He pressed back, losing some of his composure in his eagerness. She stumbled back against the table, scattering some of the tiny troops over the map.

He pulled back slightly, breaking the kiss. “S-sorry... I...”

“Don’t be,” She said, and pulled him down into another embrace. “And don’t stop.”

She felt him shudder and then with some renewed confidence and boldness he lifted her up and onto the table.

Startled, she gasped. “Oh!”

“Too much?” He said breathlessly.

“Oh, no no! Please continue!” She laughed, and grabbed him by the lapels and pulled him down with her.

He could not deny such an open invitation, and kissed her again, deeper, harder. It was as if all the desire he had been holding back these last weeks was showing itself in full, hungry and desperate for her. She wrapped one leg around him and pulled him closer, feeling him swell against her eagerly. He slid his hands over her, down her sides and up her belly and under her breasts, cupping them with only the slightest trepidation.

“Ohh...”

His hands were large and warm through the thin fabric and her nipples grew hard against his palms. 

He hesitated for a moment. “R-robin...! Oh gods, c-can I... Can we--?”

“Y-yes, please, yes...!”

He stared at her in awe for only half a moment before starting to struggle out of his jacket and shirt, fumbling with too many buckles and belts. She followed suit, twisting and peeling off her chemise up and over her head and arching her back to reach the laces of her bodice. She barely had it off of her before he was on her again, pressing down into her with some force. He grabbed her naked breasts and squeezed.

“Ah! Ow!” She yelped. 

Startled, he jumped back, hands up. “Oh, I’m sorry! I--”

“No, no!” She laughed, “It’s not you! It’s uh...” She reached back behind her with some trouble and dug under her back feeling for something there. “It’s this!”

She pulled it out from under her and showed him a handful of tiny wagons and winged horses, half crushed. 

“Oh,” He said, startled and relieved, “Oh, ha ha... Maybe we should move to someplace more comfortable?”

She was staring at her hand and the tiny wooden figures, suddenly lost in thought.

“Uh, Robin?”

“Wait a minute...” She said slowly, and then jumped up with some animation, pushing him off of her unceremoniously. “Oh, I’ve got it!”

She wiped her arm across the table, gather the pieces into a pile again and then with almost startling speed rearranged them precisely. “If we... Yes, yes we do have enough wagons and pegasi! It just might work!”

“Wh-what? What are you talking about?”

“Look!” She said, waving excitedly at the tiny figures on the table. “We can take the cargo out of the wagons temporarily and fill them with toops. Then the pegasus riders and OH! Oh, the wyverns as well, we can use them to secretly carry the wagons over the canyon into... Into this forested area here.” She pointed, tapping the table with her finger excitedly, “Ah! Oh, gods above, they’ll never know what hit them!”

Chrom gazed down at the table with a grin, surveying her quick work with amazement. “You’ve done it! You’re a genius!”

“Oh, we should hurry, it would be best to do much of the work while under the cover of night! I’ll go wake Frederick, and you--”

“Wait a moment, Robin! Robin, wait!”

“What is it?”

“You... You may want to dress first.”

She stared at him for a moment, taking in his bare chest and arms and his unlaced breeches fallen nearly to his knees and then looked down at herself, completely nude from the waist up. 

“Oh! Oh my!” She said suddenly, jumping to cover herself. 

He laughed and reached down to pull up his pants and grabbed her bodice from where it had fallen to the ground. “Here. Let’s, ah, take just a moment to rearrange ourselves and we’ll go together.”

She took the garment from him gratefully. She laughed, but looked abashed. “Oh... I’m sorry. My timing! My timing is horrendous!”

He smiled. “It’s fine. I’m just... I’m glad.” He reached for her and she joined him in an embrace. “I... I’d much rather make love to you on the night of our victory, after all.”

She felt herself flush even more, as if that was even possible. Gods, he was so embarrassing and she loved him anyway. “I’d... I’d prefer that, as well.”

He kissed him, solidly, but she made herself pull away quicker than she would like. “If you can help lace me up, we can go.”

“I... I can help you,” He said, clumsily tying the laces against her back, securing the garment. “But it may take me a minute more to... To, ah, compose myself.”

“Oh..?” She looked down at him, taking in his rather excited state. “Oh, of course. Uhm. We could still, really quickly...?”

He shook his head and covered his face. “No, no, I’ll be fine. Just ... Just a moment, please.”

“Right. Ah... I’ll make some more tea, shall I?”

Fifteen minutes or so later when they both had dressed and composed themselves and they were back out of the tent, barking orders and making a din to wake everyone.


End file.
